Vulco City
Vulco City Vulco City is one of the first cities the player goes to in the Main Storyline. Vulco City is major in the Main Storyline and in one side storyline which Flare has apparently named Project Vulcanis. The Main Storyline Project refering primarially to the obtaining of the Fire Crystal is called Project Vulco. Government System Vulco City is one of the areas in the FLL World ruled by a Constitutional Monarchy-Type Government, meaning that the Monarchs are limited by a Constitution. This Constitution was written by the first King of Vulco (Vulcan Vulco) to limit Monarchies so that they couldn't become Tyrants. It has been edited by Kings and Queens since to improve it. Additional changes were always voted on and promoted by the citizens. This is a list of Monarchs that have reigned over Vulco and some of their contributions: Vulcan Vulco - The Founder and first King of Vulco. He became King at the age of 22. Died at the early age of 43 after 21 years of reign. He was the first to -indirectly- request (as well as discover) for the aid of the Fire Crystal. The Fire Crystal was then apparently created as it absorbed the fiery power of the volcano thats walls currently surround Inner Vulco. Vesta Vulco - The first Queen of Vulco, becoming Queen at the age of 21 a mere few days after the new citizens of Vulco made Vulcan King. Died at the age of 50, then passing the reign to Firenze, her oldest child. Firenze Vulco - The oldest child of Vulcan and Vesta, Firenze became the second Queen at the age of 23 in spite of the fact that she often rebeled against her parents. She ironically did not abandon the role of Queen until her lover asked for her hand in marriage a full six years later, respecting her father and mother's wishes. She passed the rule of Vulco to her younger brother Tyson and then married Lux Lupei. Tyson Vulco - Enduring his father's early death at the age of ten and then his mother's death seven years later, Tyson supported his sister and respected her for honoring their parent's wishes even though he knew her well for rebelling against her former role as Princess. Tyson was given the status of King at the age of 23, the same age as his sister when she became Queen. Tyson became the second King of Vulco and then married his Queen and childhood friend, Scarlet, at the age of 26. He and Scarlet had one son fourteen years later. Tyson died at the age of 68 due to an unresearched illness that was promoted by heat. Scarlet N. Vulco - Marrying Tyson at the age of 26, Scarlet became the third Queen of Vulco. She was well known in Vulconian History for being very supportive of the citizens alongside Tyson. Together, Tyson and Scarlet were able to turn what is now known as Inner Vulco into the thriving place it remains. When Tyson died at 68, she passed on the reign completely to her only son, Red Vulco, and his wife, Hestia B. Vulco. She died soon after, however the cause is unknown. Red Vulco - Sometimes known as one of the greatest Kings of Vulco, Red became King at the age of 28 alongside his wife, Hestia, who became the new Queen. Red Vulco focused on expanding the city, as he was told that Inner Vulco would quickly become crowded in the near future by Hestia. He is best known for building and creating what is known as Outer Vulco, he himself running the project to expand Vulco at the age of 31. The project is still in progress, though the main phase was completed in five years, during the time his son Ignatius was born. Red passed the title of King to Ignatius at the age of 59, when Ignatius was 23 years old. Red is currently alive at the age of 71. Hestia B. Vulco - A well known Queen of Vulco, Hestia became Queen at the age of 27. She was the one who was able to see that Inner Vulco would become crowded in the near future and sparked the idea of expanding Vulco. She assisted Red in building Outer Vulco for a few years until Ignatius was born. She spent the time after then caring for her son. She passed on the title of Queen to Ignatius's wife about the same time Ignatius became King. Hestia is currently alive at the age of 70. Ignatius Vulco - The current and fourth King of Vulco, Ignatius focused on lowering the crime rate of Vulco, therefore increasing the skill of the police force and Vulconian Soldiers. There have apparently been several attempts to kill him, most of which have been stopped by Aurea. Ignatius is a happy, talkative and caring person who is a synthesia- he can feel others pain if they are in hurt while he sees them. This synthesia has driven him to focus on lowering the crime rate in Vulco City. His first son, Blaze, was born when Ignatius was 25 years old, and then his youngest child, Flare, was born when he was 31. He is currently 46 years old. Aurea E. Vulco - The current and fifth Queen of Vulco. Aurea, before becoming Ignatius's love interest, was ironically a thief who by chance saved Ignatius's life multiple times. She married Ignatius at the age of 22, and became the next Queen at the age of 23. She is one of the few people who know of Ignatius's synthesia- she was actually the first to know, Ignatius's parents soon learning of it later, and after Blaze and Flare were born, the children both learned about it when Blaze was 12 - Blaze having it himself - and Flare was she was 6. She is currently 46 years old. Blaze I. Vulco '''- The would-be heir to the Vulco Throne. Blaze was apparently killed by Phoenix Aodh at the age of 14. He was a about half a year from being crowned Prince of Vulco. Blaze was also apparently had the same type of synthesia as his father, already being well known in Vulco for assisting his parents in lowering the crime rate. He was able to talk to criminals in jail and convince them to change their ways. He was even able to get them jobs occasionally, providing a very good alternative for those former criminals. He would be 21 at this time, however, as said before he was killed. '''Flare A. Vulco - The current heiress to the Vulco Throne. Flare is a stubborn young girl at the difficult age of 15. She used to be best friends with Phoenix Aodh but now seeks revenge on that former friend. She was very close to her brother. To be edited. Exactly what you just read.